


Pink

by AlNiCa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Married Life, Shiro acting his age, Space Wolf - Freeform, kind of, s8 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlNiCa/pseuds/AlNiCa
Summary: Before Shiro and Keith leave for their honeymoon in the stars, they needed to make a quick stop on Earth to tidy up some things and wish their friend a Happy Birthday.Shiro didn't mean to wander into the hair dye aisle.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentine's Sophie! You mentioned some married Sheith, so I hope you enjoy this little fic I made for you. <3

They were only back on Earth for a week, busy making their rounds to check up on things before they leave for their 6 month long honeymoon across several galaxies they particularly enjoyed when they were fighting as Voltron. Keith had only needed to stop at the drug store quickly to get some hair ties and a birthday card for Pidge. Shiro genuinely tried to stay interested but eventually got bored and went to go look around when Keith decided he needed to look through each card to make sure he’d picked the best one possible for their friend. 

He didn’t  _ mean _ to wander into the hair dye aisle. 

Currently, he was sporting a dark beanie, long sleeve crew neck (they left his arm in the car for maximum stealth), and some ridiculously dark sunglasses. He looked like someone about to rob the store, not someone who may be seriously considering the choices in dye in front of him.

When they initially settled back on Earth post war, he and Keith were curious one night (after several beers) to see if he would look younger with dark hair or his bright white hair, so they stumbled across the street, broke into the Garrison supermarket, and dyed his hair a dark chocolate brown. It looked nice (they ended up preferring the white) but it only stayed for about 2 weeks even though it was a “permanent” dye. Allura said Altean alchemists ended up having a similar issue, pigments never really stuck to the strands for long, one of the weird side effects to the magic in them. (Yes, Shiro ended up gaining some alchemic abilities after being taken out of Black by a human USB, but since the war was over he usually just used his powers to keep his many plants alive on the Altas.) 

As he looked at all the bright neon and beautiful pastel hair colors, he was struck with a hilarious idea - he already had perfectly toned white locks, he might as well use them to have some fun, right?

Decision made, he was now busy picking which one he should get when he felt his husband -  _ HUSBAND - _ approach him from the side, “Hey, I thought I told you I think the white is sexy. You don’t need to dye it, Kashi.” He said as he wrapped the arm, that was not currently holding up the basket full of much more than just hair ties and a card, around his back. 

He tilted his head as he picked up a lilac and bright pink, “Yeah but, wouldn’t it be kind of fun?”

Keith tried to keep a straight face as he thought about his answer but Shiro could see the hint of smile trying to peek through, “Do you think they’d take the Captain of the Atlas seriously with bright purple hair?” 

Shiro laughed as he picked up another box, “For the next few months I’m not the Captain of the Atlas, I’m just a man on his honeymoon with the love of his life. I can do what I want.”

He caught the subtle way Keith touched his ring when he said it, their marriage (and entire relationship) was still so new and it was heartwarming to see how excited Keith got when they talked about it. 

“Plus, if we dye my hair maybe we can dye my eyebrows.” 

“Shiro, we’re not dying your eyebrows.”

“We are because I want to.” He leaned in close to Keith to whisper, “Do you think this could dye pubes too?”

“OH MY GOD JUST PUT IT IN THE BASKET! WE ARE LEAVING. NOW.”

Shiro may have given away who they were when he took off his sunglasses to wipe the tears falling from his eyes from his laughter, but the frustrated blush on Keith’s face was completely worth the 8 people that tried to follow them out to their car.    
  


 

Two weeks and three galaxies away from Earth, they were both just tipsy enough (they were on their  _ honeymoon _ ) to deem themselves ready to try dying Shiro’s hair the pretty lilac color he picked out. 

It took Keith 5 minutes to get the rubber gloves on, claiming his hands were sweaty, but Shiro couldn’t stop giggling at him as he mixed all the ingredients in the bowl they picked up. 

They were both currently naked, not wanting to get nice clothes dirty and also not caring about covering up in something they didn’t care about. They’d seen each other in the nude enough by now that they really were unphased by it most the time. Plus, Shiro was only half kidding when he said he wanted to try and dye his stark white pubes. 

“Should I have taken my ring off?”

“Why would you take your ring off?”   


“What if the gloves break? Can this dye metal? Can metal be dyed?”   


“Uh, I don’t know. Unless you want to try looking it up, I’d just say try not to break the gloves.”

Keith huffed as he dramatically snapped one of the ends of the gloves, “Alright, you ready Captain Shirogane?”   


“Ready as I’ll ever be, Captain Shirogane.”

As Keith picked up the bowl to make sure it was properly mixed he started to laugh, “I still can’t believe they made us both Captains. It’s like they wanted to confuse everyone in the universe.”

“I think the confusion is fun, you should’ve seen this small cadet the other day...uh, Cora? She was sent to give me a note and honestly didn’t even know which one of us she was looking for.”

Shiro could feel Keith start to work the dye into the middle of his strands, just like the 20 videos they watched online said to do, “What did you say?”

“I just took the paper and said I’ll figure out who it’s for. Sweet kid, heard her scores were great. Can’t wait to see this new class get to flying.”

“That’s nice, now shush. Less moving and talking about work, more thinking about your naked husband applying purple hair dye to your head.”

“Hm, Huuuuuuuusband.” 

“Oh my god, don’t start that again,” Keith said, as he began to blush. Shiro wasn’t sure why he started doing it, but whenever he was on his way to Keith he had started yelling out ‘husband’ as dramatically as possible until he got to him. Keith always got flustered in the cutest way, so he continued no matter who happened to be around. 

“Huuuuuuuuuuusbaaaaaand.”

He giggled, “Kashi, I’m serious. Unless you want me to fuck this up please sit still.”

“It’s going to come out in two weeks anyway.”

“Yeah, but for two weeks don’t you want your hair to be beautifully purple?”

“Ugh, okay, fine I’ll sit still.”

He got a big wet kiss smacked on his cheek, “Thank you, baby. I’m almost done, so be a good boy for me then we just have to wait 45 minutes and rinse.”

The rest of the dye application went as smoothly as possible for two grown men with a large wolf running around them in circles as they drift through space. They moved to the living room to continue watching a movie as they waited for the time Shiro could go rinse everything out. The entire time Keith couldn’t help but be impressed with how well the color was developing (and that he didn’t entirely fuck up the application job).

 

A week later they ended up stopping on a nearby and friendly planet to get some dinner. They knew some of their friends that worked with the rebels were stationed close, so they got some dinner and everyone convinced the two of them to come dancing before they headed back to their ship. Though, Keith almost forced Shiro to stay in with how weird he was acting that morning.

Usually, they would either wake up and get distracted with some lazy morning sex, get up and take a quick shower together, or they would turn on some show Lance suggested to them and relax with the wolf between them for as long as they pleased. But this morning Shiro was up before him and already in the shower when Keith was licked awake by a giant blue tongue. It was definitely abnormal, but Shiro said he had a bad stomach ache and woke up early. It took 30 minutes of back and forth for him to convince Keith he was fine to go out that night. 

The ‘club’ they ended up going to after dinner was full of bright lights that made Shiro’s hair look more ethereal than the lilac alone. Of course, it was a bit faded now and almost looked pink, but it was still a beautiful color on him and Keith couldn’t lie and say he didn’t love it. 

It’d been so long since they danced, probably not since their wedding, so they took the time to enjoy the careless movement of their bodies in the sea of people. The music was too loud, they had lost their friends a varga ago, but they were enjoying the moment they were in together. 

This was their honeymoon, and because they weren’t caring about acting professional or appropriate at all times, their dancing eventually turned a little more risque than they were normally comfortable with in public. Keith’s back was drenched with sweat where Shiro was plastered to it, his arm wrapped around the back of his head so he could thread his fingers into the soft pink hair on the back of Shiro’s head. 

He pulled him down for a kiss that turned sloppy faster than normal, and when Shiro pulled back he whispered, “I think it’s time to go back to the ship,” in his ear. Keith was able to feel something pressing into his lower back that agreed it was time to get somewhere private. 

It took longer than necessary for them to stumble back to their ship. They were both completely sober at this point but were having trouble keeping their hands off each other. Every step Keith’s hand seemed to slip lower into Shiro’s pants to rest on his ass while Shiro was already trying to untangle Keith’s now wild braid. 

Finally, Keith was pushing Shiro backward through the door, flailing his hand trying to find the lock button while Shiro was busy working off his jacket and ripping open his buttons. All the while their mouths were trying to find their place on any available skin on the other. It’s been a while since they’ve been this desperate. 

Keith had given up trying to stumble through the dark to get to their bedroom and shoved Shiro onto the couch. He settled in his lap as he finished getting the rest of his husbands shirt off. He was finishing taking his hair out, when Shiro whispered in his ear, “I think you need something in your mouth.”

He looked up to see the mischievous look on his face as he replied, “You’re right, I think I do.” 

Keith crawled to the ground between Shiro’s thighs where he went to spread them to give him more room. Luckily, Shiro still didn’t wear pants are tight as he did, so he was able to unbutton them and wiggle them down his thighs, tossing them across the room with minimal effort.

He looked up and made eye contact with the most handsome, most loving, most beautiful man in the universe as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers to drag them down his hips. The man who he crossed a universe to fight for. The man he fought desperately to save. The man who has done the same in return time and time again since then. The man he gets to wake up to every day and call his husband, who he loves more than anything else. The man who…

_ Dyed his fucking pubes pink.  _

“Shiro?”

“What?” He looked up, confused. It took a second before realization kicked in, “Oh. OH. I FORGOT.” He started laughing hysterically, erection comically bouncing all around as he tried to contain his laughter. 

“You forgot? You forgot you dyed your pubes pink?!” Keith tried not to yell as he stared at his husbands normally soft, white pubes, now an obnoxious pink color, almost to the point of looking neon.

“Well, I meant to dye them purple, but I didn’t keep the dye on long enough.” He was trying to wipe the tears as they fell down his face, still giggling intensely.

“Oh my god, you’re so dumb.”

“Yeah but.. but,” his laughter intensified as he tried to get out whatever it was he wanted to say, “But now the carpet matches the drapes, babe.”

“THAT’S IT, YOU’RE SLEEPING OUT HERE TONIGHT.”

Shiro ended up falling off the couch from laughter as Keith got up and walked his butt naked ass into their room to go to bed. 

“No babe, babe come back!”

“Good night, Takashi!”

Kosmo decided to pop into the living room at that point, Shiro barely flinching as he’d done that to them in more compromising positions, dozens of times at this point.

He came over to lick Shiro’s face, “Koz, we both have colorful pubes now. Twins.”

“TWO NIGHTS.”

Shiro finished laughing and got up, cleaned up their clothes, and went to go get into bed with Keith, who only grunted as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. He could tell when Keith was actually mad, so he knew it’d be safe. 

Eventually, Keith would laugh about the situation, sure, but as Shiro drifted off to sleep all he could think about was the large stash of colorful hair dye he had plans for later on. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first adventure into the world of explicit writing, hope it's not terrible? (Even though it's kind of a fake out lol) 
> 
> Always feel free to let me know if you need something tagged.
> 
> Come say hi!  
> Twitter: nax_zela  
> Pillowfort: naxzela


End file.
